The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars
USA | language=English | budget= | gross= | preceded by= The Brave Little Toaster (1987) | followed by= The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) }} The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is the name of both a children's book by Thomas Disch, as well as the film made from same. Both are sequels to the book and film versions of The Brave Little Toaster. The movie was distributed by Walt Disney Home Video. It was released in 1998. It was intended to be the third film in the series, but was completed and released before The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. Summary (Movie) Rob and Christine have a baby boy named Robbie. At first the appliances all think that they will pay more attention to him but later get used to him. "I see a new you". Later, the Hearing Aid, who was left in a drawer in their new house from the past owner gets out of the drawer and passes everyone who is asleep. Toaster then sees him and follows him up to the attic. Toaster gets very suspicious about him when he was talking to someone in space. The next morning Toaster tells what happened last night then they all agree to stay on watch of the drawer till he comes out. Later when it's midnight everyone falls asleep just when Hearing Aid escapes from the drawer. The "little master", as they call baby Robbie, awakes to the sound and gets out of his crib and follows Hearing Aid. The appliances awake and find Robbie going up the stairs. Lampy tries to get him down but he is dragged up the stairs and his plug slips out and falls down the stairs. The appliances appear in the room when a big beam of light appears. The appliances chase after Hearing Aid but then Robbie disappears in a bubble through space. After that they all find out that he was sent to Mars. They get Wittgenstein the old supercomputer to help them and gives them advice. They get the microwave and cheddar cheese popcorn to help them fly, as it's organic, a laundry basket, and the Ceiling fan. They set off in space to go to Mars and find Robbie. During their flight a pack of balloons appear who fly endlessly in space from hands who let them go. "Floating" The appliances crash on Mars and find Robbie. They meet a Christmas angel named Tinselina who was sent to mars with Viking 1. The appliances follow a group of military toasters who'd just arrived to their leader Supreme Commander who is a huge refrigerator. They then learn that they are going to blow Earth up because their old owners threw them out, and Toaster tries to talk them out of it. In between the fight, Robbie is able to push a hand out of his bubble. His hand touches Supreme Commander, and the refrigerator suddenly begins to turn pink. He smiles at the child, before returning his original color. Toaster ends up between an election with Supreme Commander. "Humans". After a while we learn that Toaster wins the election and is the new Supreme Commander. The appliances go into the freezer of Supreme Commander and find another Hearing Aid that is the brother of Hearing Aid. They have not seen each other since sixty years. When asked by Toaster why Surpreme Commander changed his mind about blowing up Earth, he says "the touch of the small boy's hand" reminded him that not all humans are bad. They are all about to return to earth when suddenly Hearing aid's brother forgot to deactivate the rocket. The missile counts down. Toaster jumps off with Hearing Aid's brother and destroys the rocket. Toaster is almost left on Mars but the others come back for him. After Toaster is on board Tinselina gives up her clothes so they can have something organic to get back to earth. They appliances happily ride back to Earth. "Home Again". The appliances return to Earth just in time as the baby monitor that Ratso, their pet rat, had been restraining all night, finally wakes Rob and Christine up. One day when they're taping Robbie he finds Tinselina in a garbage can and fixes her up. It is a happy ending with Robbie's first word is "Toaster!" and Tinselina's first time on a Christmas Tree. It is a happy ending with the appliances having a happy Christmas with the little master. Characters introduced *Tinselina- An angel Christmas tree topper *Hearing Aid- Found in the kitchen drawer of the new house. The house was owned by Albert Einstein. *Calculator *Wittgenstein- An old computer who helps the gang to get to Mars. *Ceiling Fan *Viking I- One of the satellites on Mars. Tinselina was sent with him to Mars. *Faucet and Squirt- A leaky sink and her son *Supreme Commander- A giant fridge. In reality he is Hearing Aid's twin brother. *Mixer *Iron *Balloons- Balloons that were let go from the kids on Earth. Now they float endlessly in space. *Microwave- He made fun of the other appliances at first, but then later comes with them to Mars (they needed him to power their spacecraft). *Military Toasters *Robbie- The "Little Master." Voice cast *Deanna Oliver as the voice of Toaster. *Thurl Ravenscroft as the voice of Kirby. *Roger Kabler as the voice of Radio. *Timothy Stack as the voice of Lampy. *Rob and Chris are voiced by Chris Young and Jessica Tuck. *Eric Lloyd as the voice of Blanky. *Carol Channing as the voice of the ceiling fan. *Farrah Fawcett as the voice of Faucet. *Wayne Knight as the voice of the microwave. *Fyvush Finkel as the voice of the hearing aid. *DeForest Kelley as the voice of Viking 1. *Alan King as the voice of the Supreme Commander. *Jim Cummings provided the singing voice of the Supreme Commander. Note *This movie takes place after The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, as the group already knows Wittgenstein the supercomputer, having met him in To the Rescue. They also refer to him as "our old college buddy"; Rob is in college in the other movie. Both films were produced at the same time and this one was released first. Comparisons to Book In the book, only The Fan, Microwave, Hearing Aid, Toaster, Radio, and Blanky (after sneaking on the laundry basket) went to Mars. Lampy and Kirby stayed behind. In the film those same characters go along with Calculator, Lampy, and Kirby. External links * Category:1988 novels Category:1998 films Category:Children's films Category:Films distributed by Disney Category:Sequel films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films Category:Novels by Thomas M. Disch Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters es:The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars ja:ブレイブ・リトル・トースター 火星へ行こう pl:Dzielny mały Toster jedzie na Marsa